According To You
by Rainee Storm
Summary: Red Arrow treats Artemis horribly. Can Wally make her see she can do so much better? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**According To You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did there would be a love triangle between Wally, Artemis, and Red Arrow.**

"Do you always have to mess up? Can't you see how off you were from the target? I mean I'm sure a baby could have done better than that!"

Red Arrow and Artemis were in the training room working on their shots. And Artemis had missed a shot. She'd barely missed the target. But Roy had to of course, tell her how it was horrible. How she was always messing up and didn't do anything right.

"I barely missed it _Speedy_." Artemis spat.

"Come on Artemis, you shouldn't have missed it at all. And don't talk to me like that. You are the _replacement _here not me."

Roy knew that it was a low blow calling her a replacement. He just got so annoyed with her. Maybe that was why he was attracted to her so much. She was just so stubborn; it might get her killed one day. Whether Artemis knew it or not Roy was always worried about her. When ever the team got back from missions it was always her he checked up on first. He had to be hard on her; he needed to be sure she could protect herself.

"I…I can't…How dare you act all high and mighty around here. The only reason I even am Green Arrow's partner is because you abandoned him! Remember that? Or are you so focused on everyone else's flaws that you can't see your own?"

"I know I have flaws, everyone does. But mine are not in my shot. You aren't able to hit the target Artemis. That could get you killed!"

"I can't believe you! I'm done, I've practiced enough."

Artemis stormed out of the training room. Somehow Artemis ended up in the kitchen. By now Artemis was practically in tears.

_ How dare he talk to me like that? I can take care of myself. Every time I do anything wrong he's there. Telling me how HE of course could have done it perfectly._

Wally had been in the kitchen getting a drink. He was bored out of his mind. Superboy and Megan were "working" on Superboy's bike. Kaldur had gone to visit Aquaman. And Robin had a date with Zatanna. So in other words Wally was alone, with nothing to do. That of course was before Artemis came storming into the kitchen practically in tears.

"Stupid no good boy. How dare he say that MY shot was way off?" Artemis mumbled.

"Artemis? Are you okay?" Wally asked cautiously.

"No. No I'm not okay Wally. I'm tired of always being told I'm doing something wrong. Of never being good enough for anyone. I mean can't anyone tell I'm trying my hardest. It's not like I mean to miss the shot, it just happens. I'm sure HE'S missed some shots before, but of course he doesn't remember that. Ugh I just have been feeling to much dis and not enough aster lately." Artemis said as she finally finished her rant.

"You did not just say you've been feeling too much dis and not enough aster lately right?"

"Look what's happened to me! I actually said that! Robin needs to shut up more often or next ill be really whel… arg! Never mind!"

"Wait Artemis. Sit down." Wally said as he pulled her down onto the stool next to him.

Wally didn't know exactly what was going on. But whatever it was had really upset Artemis. From what Wally got from her rant it was about a boy. And if Wally found out the boys name he was dead. Robin came in handy sometimes when you needed to know where someone lived. No one gets away with making Artemis this upset.

"Okay so this guy really pissed you of right?" Artemis just nodded her head.

"So tell me exactly what all happened. From what I got this guy is treating you like dirt. And no guy should ever be allowed to treat you like dirt."

_So Wally hadn't heard about the shots. That would have totally given that it was Red Arrow away. It's kind of sweet that Wally cares. And he looks kind of cute when he's concerned. Bad, bad Artemis. Don't think about Wally like that._

"Okay so there's this guy I know. I think he likes me but he's always telling me everything I do wrong. And he makes it seem a lot worse than it actually was. And it doesn't matter what I say he always is correcting me."

"Artemis, leave him. This guy is horrible to you. He doesn't deserve you at all. If he actually had a brain he'd be able to see how beautiful you are. How smart you are and how even if they are annoying you always have a good comeback. How funny you are once you get to know people. And just plain out how incredible you really are. If this guy had a brain he would realize he had the most amazing girl in the world in front of him. He's one of the luckiest guys alive and he's throwing that away. Anyone else would love to be in his place, I'd love to be in his place."

Wally practically whispered the last part. He didn't mean to say it loud enough for Artemis to hear but she did. Artemis had noticed Wally had been acting differently around her since the incident in Bialya. They hadn't been fighting as much. Wally was actually being nice to her; he wasn't being a jerk and comparing her to Red Arrow like at the beginning. And every once in a while she had thought he was flirting. Which she had apparently been right on that.

Artemis was deep in thought. Wally could tell from the look on her face. Had he given it away? Had she heard what he'd said at the end? It hadn't started out this way. At first Wally had hated Artemis, but after the incident in Bialya he hadn't. While they'd been there they had both acted different. He didn't consider her Red Arrows replacement and she hadn't thought of him as her annoying teammate. And he'd liked her. Wally had ignored that he thought she was beautiful up until then. But after they got back from the mission she'd been on his mind all the time.

"Wally, I" Artemis began but Wally interrupted her.

"No don't, I get it. You don't like me. I know it's stupid but I really like you Artemis. I don't care right know who you want to date. As long as he doesn't treat you like dirt. And this guy you talked about is treating you like dirt."

"Wally, shut up." Artemis said as she leaned over and kissed Wally on the lips. A couple seconds later Artemis pulled away blushing.

"Artemis, that was" Wally began.

"What the heck was that?" Roy yelled. Neither Wally nor Artemis had noticed Roy appear.

"Um, hey Roy when did you get here?" Wally asked.

"Get out, now Wally." Roy said between gritted teeth. "I need to talk to Artemis alone."

Wally looked over at Artemis who had an unreadable look on her face to see if she wanted him to leave.

"Wally it's fine, go." Artemis said

"I'll be in the living room."

"And we'll go to the training room to talk where you can't snoop, Wally." Roy looked at Wally like he was planning his murder.

Roy started walking off toward the training room. Artemis looked at Wally and mouthed how everything was fine. Wally went and sat in the living room like he said he would.

He'd wait there tell Artemis came back.

"What was that Artemis? I go to find you and I see you kissing _Wally_!" Roy said Wally's name with so much venom that she almost flinched.

"Your right I kissed him Roy. Wally cares about me."

"And I don't? Artemis I'm hard on you because I love you. I'm worried that you'll get hurt. Don't you realize that's why I'm always trying to get you to work on your shot?" Roy was starting to worry Artemis was really acting different. What if he couldn't win her back?

"Maybe so, but when Wally was talking to me I realized he was right. If you love someone you can't make them feel horrible about themselves. And Wally didn't he told me how I was beautiful and how no guy deserved to be able to treat me like dirt. Roy, that's how you've always treated me. You've always made me feel like I was below you, in everything. That I was your replacement, that you should be the one on this team, or that my shot isn't as perfect as yours. And I'm tired of it Roy. I'm done. I know we were never really together but whatever we had going on, it's over. I'm sorry Roy."

Artemis said as she walked out of the training room. Artemis knew deep down that it was the right decision to leave Roy. But part of her had wanted to grab him and hold him when she'd seen the desperation in his eyes.

Wally looked up from the T.V. when he heard Artemis walk into the living room. By now Wally had placed the pieces together. The guy that had been treating Artemis like dirt was Roy. Part of Wally wanted to punch Roy but the other part wanted to know why. Roy was his friend. Wally thought Roy would treat a girl right but apparently not.

"How'd it go?"

"I'm going to guess that by now you've figured out the guy I was talking about was Roy." Artemis didn't say it as a question but as a statement. Artemis knew Wally was smart enough to figure it out. "And you were right I told him whatever we had was over. I wasn't going to put up with him treating me like dirt anymore."

Wally leaned over and kissed Artemis. It was nice how Wally's lips were so soft. And how he was being so gentle but demanding at the same time. Artemis had to admit she really liked it.

"So I'm guessing this means I might have a chance?" Wally asked Artemis, only halfway teasingly.

"Ya, you've got a pretty good shot Wally." Artemis said. And neither of them missed the irony in what she'd just said. They both knew it was a shot that had started everything that had happened.

**Okay so how do you like it? Reviews would be very helpful. Hopefully know that this is out of my system I can get back to my Power Ranger story. **

**p.s. I only ship this pair 1/3 the other part of me likes Artemis/Robin or Artemis/Red Arrow. But it takes me forever to make up my mind on which pairing I like best. There might be more stories to come.**


End file.
